


Will: Nico's Medical Knight and Shinning Armor.

by kataraGrayson



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anime, Confusion, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Multi, Percy is not Nico's type, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Scars, Self Harm, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Build, Stress, bright and shining will, honestly they are both so stubborn, its mainly solangelo though, other ships will piece the whole thing together, will being the caring medic he is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataraGrayson/pseuds/kataraGrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is damaged. He's fading, he has wolf marks, he cant sleep, he doesn't eat much at all ( In fact hes just skin and bones) and whats worse is that he's been through hell. Will solace on the other hand has his eye out for the son of Hades and he likes what he see's. Too bad he has to restore him to health before he can make his move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sons of Apollo are as Annoying as Getting Your Order Wrong at McDonalds

**Author's Note:**

> Solangelo.....SOLANGELO.....my goodness i love this ship. This is one of the very few cannon ships i have.

_Useless_

One cut

_Everyone hates you._

A second one

_Why do you bother_

'Why do I bother?'

_Everyone would be better off if you were dead._

There it was again. If I died no one would truly care. Maybe Jason, but he would be over that in maybe a month. Being a demigod means you have likely chance of dying young. 'I am 15. That's a good age to go.' I looked down at the razor blade. 'Who would care?' sighing i sat it down on the bathroom sink. Hazel was off somewhere with Frank. She didn't bother staying to see if I was okay. I told Percy that I was gay and some point i liked him. Ended up with "You're not really my  type," kind of thing. Leo was dead I guess, However i checked for his soul in the underworld. No such luck. 

_Do us all a favor, dispose of yourself_

Before Tartarus, the voice wasn't there. I was going through hardships but I was so foolishly focused on finding my sisters soul, I allowed myself to get this way. Looking at myself in the mirror I noticed that I was very malnurished, I was at the brink of fading by the time that nuisance of a doctor found me. He forced me into three days of bed rest and wanted to make me lay around more. I just walked out and away from all of his noise. If he saw me now he would blow a gasket. Claw marks everywhere, hastily stitched,refusing to heal. My skin sucked against my rib cage showing the bumps through the flesh. My dark circles were black as a moonless night. I looked awful.

A knock echoed through the cabin, sighing i pulled down my sleeves and walked to it. To my annoyance, Will Solace stood on the other side. "Hey Nico. I brought you something to eat. I noticed you weren't coming to breakfast lunch or dinner for the the past 1....2...3 days." His face screamed pity, it disgusted me.

"As you can see," I swallowed back the saliva, damn pasta. "I'm perfectly fine." Will scoffed, his eyebrows shot up and his hand rested on his hip.

"An infant could tell that there's something wrong with you. Have you seen yourself recently. Your eyes are sunken in you're paler than a ghost and you are way to bony." Stupid will what does he know. "I want to help you Nico, I care."

_Lies, he only wants to help you to raise his reputation._

"If i eat the damn meal will you get the hell out."

"Yeah." He sighed in defeat.

'I am only his lab rat. Being a doctor is fun for him, running around in a lab coat with a scalpel thinking he can surgically fix anything. This was only a game to him.' But the more i pounded that into my head the less i believed it. 'He saved Annabeth.'

_But because of that Percy never had the chance to fall in love with you_

'He wouldn't have loved me anyways.' I took of the food. After a couple seconds i realized the tray was empty and will was gone. What a shame, that pasta was good. 'I wonder who made it.' I sighed to myself.

* * *

 

I could see it written all over him. He was broken, to the point where self harm was an everyday occurrence. I brought him the food so he wouldn't look so thin and he scarfed it down like he would never be able to eat again. It pained me so much to see him this way. He didn't deserve any of it. Yet here he was in the middle of it. I wanted him to open up to me so badly that i often have aches in my chest thinking about it. I wanted to make him better but it was so hard, especially when i didn't know what to do. My father may have been the God of medicine but he wasn't exactly the God of helping people out from P.T.S.D caused by Greek Hell. 

"Any luck at all?" Kayla sat beside me gently patting my back. She knew my crush for him, she knew about him cutting himself. I couldn't help but tell her most things.

"He ate the dinner I gave him." She nodded briskly and went to wrap up left over bandages. "I might start making him fatty foods so he'll gain more weight."

"That's a good idea. Ask the Demeter cabin what to give him." Its my time to nod. I wanted to help him so badly, because when he was better i would say it to him. I bet he'll be surprised. He's cute when he's surprised. Especially when he notices that there are people who like him. I told him his face was a friendly face and he turned a deep shade a red.

"Thinking about him are we." she giggled and nudged me with her elbow. A small smile danced on her lips, it reminded me of the time when i saw Nico smile. It was small but it held so much meaning. i felt my cheeks grow red hot "You are in deep." she shook her head.

"I don't really care. Jason says he's really sweet. I cant help but think about him a lot. He's just so....He like a perfect fallen angel." She giggled again due to my sappiness. I didn't mind to much, bad poetry was passed to from my father but the sappiness came from my mother. That's what she said when she talked about Apollo. It seemed fitting for Nico. Only I'll help this angel fly again.


	2. Sunshines and Deathboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has an amazing idea. He can picture all in his head. However Nico and his little friend have different plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. WWOOOOOOOHHHH. Sorry I haven't been updating. I'll work on that in the future.

 

Will was doing the best he could. Convincing the Demeter cabin to prepare a picnic for him and Nico was the hardest thing for him to do at the moment.

"Please?" Will gave her a hopeful smile. He laced his fingers together and gave the counselor the puppy dog eyes.

"For the last time Will we have more important things to do." Will squeaked as he was shoved out of the Demeter cabin. "Besides you're a big boy you can do it all on your own."

Will hung his head in defeat. Of course, because he knew what to make. What blanket to lay , what drinks to bring.

He was so lost in thought. Nico had taken over his mind. You could say he was obsessed with the boy.

"Watch where you're going Solace." A voice grumbled, more like growled. Wills head snapped to the voice. Looking at none other Nico Di Angelo.

"S-sorry." How embarrassing, he could feel the heat on his cheeks. Nico glared at him coldly before shoving him out of the way.

"You're so stupid...."

"Where did you get those cuts from." Nico stared in horror as will ripped his sleeves up.

'Of course he would see them...Hes trained to find this stuff.'

"Why?"

"Sorry sunshine. We cant all have a happy go lucky life. In case you haven't notice I took a nice trip to ye ol tartarus. Were some of the residents were a bit cranky. Furthermore," he wasn't able to say much. The boy was in to much of shock. Will had his arms wrapped around him.

"I know. I shouldn't have been so insensitive. I'm sorry, Nico." Nicos voice failed him.

 

* * *

 

_He only pities you. There is no love for you. He loathes you. He only wants to fix you. Then he can say how he fixed the fallen Nico Di Angelo_

'What if he's right.' I thought to myself. 'No he cant be right. Will is kind. He's gentle hearted. In fact he cant even fight because of how devoted to healing he is.'

_Why are you lying to yourself._

'I dont know...'

 _"_ Nico. Are you ok?"

_Lying_

No

_He hates you._

I looks at Will. His eyebrows were glued in place. The whole time he had shown me concern. Not pity.

"Nico?"

'should I tell him?'

_He will only laugh. Tell you what your feeling isn't real._

"N-no." Will pulled me closer. I felt his hand rub against my back.

"I cant promise I can heal you of this. Or take away your memories, but I will help you get through this."

I could only nod.

"Why am I so weak?"

"You're not. You're the strongest person I know." That was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out.

* * *

I took Nico to the infirmary and laid him down. Or tried to that was. He was clinging onto me for dear life. I ended up just laying down with him.

I held his arms and began singing one of my fathers healing hymns. I cant heal his mind but I can heal his body. So that's what I intended to do.

I looked over his body once more. The scars were gone. His ribs were no longer showing and he finally looked like he wasn't in pain.

"Nico, you may hate me, but I need you to know that I love you." I said it. It was finally off my chest. "Yeah." I smiled and brushed the hair out of his face. "I really do."

 


	3. Zhang's Ways Of Cheering up a Sad Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will doesn't know what to do. Good thing some child of Mars can help him out.

>  

After feeling Nico's arms relax around my torso, I wiggled my way out of his grasp. I slipped on my shoes, then proceeded to rush out of the infirmary. All of my earlier memories of the smaller did not match up to this character. His smile, his laugh, his obsession with mythomatic.  Sure I've dealt with severe cases of depression but this one just took the cake.

"Who are you now?" I found myself muttering to myself. To me he was just such a mystery. I needed to solve this, and I most definitely wanted to help his depression.

"Frank Zhang, child of Mars. Who might you be?" Glancing up I saw a tall, handsome, stalky, boy right in front of me. A girl which i recognized as Nico's sister Hazel stood beside him and giggled. 

"That's Nico's caretaker. Will Solace." She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the biggest bone crushing hug, a human being could ever muster. My cheeks heated into a bright red as she set me down. "Thank you so much for taking care of him. Is he any better?" I almost didn't want to tell her, however she was his brother and you could bet your ass that if It was one of my brothers I would want to know.

"He's not doing too well. H-Hes going through immense depression. He's c-c-cutting....like there are so many." Tears kissed my cheeks, I felt my throat close. I didn't want to tell her anymore. I was a healer but i couldn't heal the wounds deeper than skin. Not one of my healing hymns could heal his mind. Not one of them could take away the things he's seen. "I'm so sorry."

Hazel nodded placing a hand on my shoulder. "Things happen." She gently pulled me into another embrace. "I will talk to him, Frank can you cheer up our friend here." She gave him a cheeky smiled and pulled her curls behind her head.

"Yeah sure." He leaned down and kissed her cheek, waving her off as she headed to the infirmary. "C'mon Will." He pulled me to the camps gift shop.

"Why are we here?" He shrugged his shoulders and looked at some camp t-shirts.

"When in Rome do as the Romans do." My eyebrows furrowed down as I stared at him.

"This is not Rome and We are not Romans." He let out a small chuckle and adjusted the bow that was slung over his shoulder. "What?" He picked up a bracelet and headed over to the cash register. 

"You make a good point Will. I just wanna blend in with the camp." He seemed so relaxed. "Americans are so weird." He smiled and turned to me. 

"But..." My hand flattened out in front of me. "You're American? Right?" He shook his head as he zipped up his red sweatshirt. 

"CANADA?" I felt so stupid, how could I not know. He nodded and unzipped his jacket.

"I am in fact Canadian. Also Nico's not American." In my own surprise I tripped over my own feet crashing into a shelf. A pair of big hands wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me into a sitting position. Frank kneeled in front of me. "Are you okay?"

"If hes not american then what is he." Frank helped me up then began to dust off my shoulders.

"Italian."  We began walking out of the gift shop and to the archery grounds. My brain began to process all he said. 

"So he's Italian, You're Canadian...He's Italian." We reached our destination, I began to set up the targets.

"Yes...Does somebody happen to have a crush?" Frank's eyebrows did a thing and he nudged me gently with his elbow. A blush etched on my cheeks as I thought harder about it. It wasnt just a simple crush, oh no. I was head over heels for the boy.

 "Oh hun, you can't even fathom it." Frank shot a couple arrows hitting the bulls-eye multiple times. He handed the bow and quiver over to me. I shot a few and it hit the outer red. I used to hate the fact that I couldn't for the life of me hit a bulls-eye. However since I learned of my healing abilities I rejoiced. I hated the though of harming people.

"So I hear that you're really invested into healing...not sacrificing stuffed animals for prophecies, right?"

"Well my only gift seems to be healing, so yeah. No stuff animals have come to harm under my hand." He let out a full-hearted laugh as he clapped my back. "Speaking of which, I gotta head back to check on the patients."

"I'll go with." He took the arrows out of the targets and put them back in his quiver. "Ready?" I nodded.

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I was no longer clutched to will, making my heart drop in disappointment. The second thing was that my sister Hazel was holding my hand. Her face was marked with worry. 

"Hazel?" She smiled softly and kissed my head. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. Frank and I wanted to hang out with the other demigods. We ran into will on the way to your cabin...turns out you were here, for reason's." My blood began to boil.

_He told your sister. That was supposed to be a secret._

"He had no......"

"He had every right. Nico you're hurting. I would have been angry if he didn't tell me." As quickly as it came my anger dissipated.

"What did he say?" Hazel took a shaky breath. She rubbed her thumb over my hand and looked at it the entire time she told me his words. One thing seemed to catch my attention however. 

"Then he just began sobbing. I told Frank to try and cheer him up."

  
"He was crying? Will Solace? Child of Apollo was crying? Are we even talking about the same person" She nodded her head and smiled faintly. "I missed it? Dammit?" I sighed. So the guy actually cares. Why am i not surprised. For the first time in a long time I felt like smiling. He cares, the voice was wrong.

"Yeah and when he was a kid he had the brightest smile. Like it lit up a room. His laughter was the most amazing thing ever. Also he was a super quick learner especially when it came to a sword. I couldn't help but admire him." Will walked in with Frank. He looked at me and blushed averting his gaze from mine. 

"A-are you talking about me Solace?" 

"What if I am?"

I allowed myself a small laughter. "I guess I wouldn't be able to stop you. Just make sure you're giving accurate information about me. I wouldnt want Zhang to spread rumors." He looked completely shocked. His blond hair fell perfectly over his stupid face. Those baby blue eyes glued themselves onto me.

"Today is a good day." He finally stated as he set a tray in front of me. "Bon-appetite Monsieur Deathboy." Chicken Alfredo with asparagus. "And for your drink. Ice water." He poured it in a fancy wine glass. My stomach clenched and grumbled. To say the least this was perfect. 


End file.
